As disclosed in patent literature 1, conventionally linear motors are used in moving devices for moving mounting heads of electronic component mounter machines. This kind of linear motor comprises a moving element which has multiple coils wound around the outer circumference of a bobbin and a stator which has multiple permanent magnets provided on the interior of a bobbin. And, this linear motor dissipates heat generated by the coil using a heat dissipation member which is attached contacting along the outer circumference surface of the coil, to prevent heat accumulating in the coil and to prevent burnout of the coil.